The Original
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: El agente Klaus Mikaelson debe llevar a cabo una misión muy importante, equivocarse y joderlo todo no es una opción, pero sin embargo termina por hacerlo, luego de conocer a la femme fatale alias Agente Caroline Forbes. Ahora debe recuperar lo perdido y salvar su pellejo.


Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto Los Originales del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.

Aviso 2: Se presenta AU y What if?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic son creación y pertenecen a Kevin Williamson y Julie Plec.

_oOo_

Abrió los ojos y los cerro casi de inmediato, la luz blanca era demasiado fuerte...cegadora, sus oídos zumbaban y estaba desorientado... ¿Donde estaba? y lo más importante... ¿Quien era?

No lo sabía.

Se sentía extraño y además su cuerpo convulsionaba, lidiando con la fuerte y dominante energía encapsulada dentro de el. Energía que gritaba a sus sentidos por liberación. Y sus sentidos parecían ser tironeados en todas las direcciones y resultaba casi doloroso.

_oOo_

Cuatro noches antes.

Niklaus apenas había salido de la ducha cuando recibió la llamada, sabia quien era de antemano pues solo se comunicaban con el por ese número, irrastreable e imposible de hackear.

Se tomo su tiempo ajustándose una toalla a la cintura y colocando otra sobre sus hombros, luego salió del cuarto de baño y acaricio por debajo de las sabanas a la sensual pelirroja en la cama.

Solo entonces tomo el celular y contesto la llamada, aunque sin pronunciar palabra, como era usual.

-Agente, su objetivo se dirige a su locación en este momento, cabello rubio, ojos azules, viste de rojo. Ya sabe que hacer, finalice el asunto y regrese antes de mañana en la noche para el papeleo.- dijo una voz grave y severa al otro lado de la línea antes de cortar sin esperar respuesta.

Klaus dejo el celular a un lado con una mueca, era hora de trabajar...

-Regresaras a la cama? - ronroneo la pelirroja desde las sabanas.

Klaus no respondió, solo se acerco a ella y le dio un profundo y largo beso que la hizo estremecer de placer. -No, ahora no preciosa, el trabajo llama y sabes que no me gusta mezclar negocios con placer.- murmuro, le dio la espalda y empezó a vestirse.

La joven le miro confundida. -Entonces...quieres que me vaya?- pregunto dubitativa e incrédula.

Klaus se subió la cremallera del pantalón y se ajusto el cinturón antes de responder. -Si...si no te molesta.- respondió. Pero por el jadeo indignado de la joven asumió con fastidio que si le molestaba.

-bromeas, cierto? no puedes esperar si quiera que yo decida irme por mi cuenta, tienes que echarme?- respondió, alzando el tono de voz, algo que a Niklaus no le gusto. La pelirroja abandono la cama y se puso de pie sin molestarse en tapar su desnudez.

Klaus, que estaba empezando a sentirse muy cabreado se controlo antes de voltearse a mirarla. -Tengo trabajo que hacer Genevieve, así que te estoy despachando lo más amigablemente posible, tu ropa esta donde te la quite y estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar la salida ya que esta justo detrás de ti.- dijo Klaus sarcásticamente, sin inmutarse por la desnudez de ella.

Ella lo miro con furia, eso solo le hizo sonreír y eso la molesto aun más. Ella empezó a vestirse. -No esperes que siga acudiendo a tu llamado cada vez que pises la maldita ciudad y este maldito hotel. No puedes tratarme así. No soy ninguna prostituta a la que puedes follar cuando te plazca y luego despedir...- ella camino hasta la puerta mientras hablaba y lo miro directo a los ojos al decir -La ultima vez.- Pero cuando se disponía a salir Niklaus la acorralo contra la puerta, pegando sus cuerpos y con sus labios a milímetros de distancia, con su mano alzo la pierna de ella y masajeo su muslo, luego dirigió su mano debajo del corto vestido negro y acaricio bruscamente su centro haciéndola jadear.

-Hay una razón por la que sigues respondiendo mis llamadas Genevieve.- susurro el en su oído, acariciando un poco mas fuerte. Ella gimió pero lo empujo lejos, resistiendo a sus encantos. -Eres un idiota.- respondió. El le sonrío, perverso. Ella se deshizo de su agarre y salio por la puerta dando un portazo. El mantuvo la sonrisa creída. -Solo una razón...- repitió.

El se termino de vestir frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación, su esmoquin negro hecho a la medida destacaba sus facciones y sus ojos claros relucían aun más. Decidió no ponerse la corbata y en cambio dejar su camisa blanca ligeramente abierta en el pecho. Cuando estuvo listo, tomo sus cosas, entre esas el muy importante maletín y dejo la habitación.

_oOo_

Cuando llego al restaurante/bar del hotel escaneo con la mirada el lugar, no le tomo mucho dar con el contacto, rubia, vestido rojo, totalmente despampanante. A pesar de que había muchas así sentadas en la barra, sabia con seguridad que era ella.

Se acerco rápidamente, con la vista fija en la espalda torneada y de piel tersa de la mujer, ya que el muy escotado vestido de ella dejaba ver mucho de su piel, cuando llego a ella se deslizo a su lado, sin mirarla y pronuncio las palabras especificas.

-Cosmopolitan o sex on the beach?- dijo en voz baja, aun sin establecer contacto visual.

-Martini.- respondió simplemente la rubia, con voz suave y atractiva que capto toda la atención de Klaus. Este, al confirmar su identidad, por fin la observo detenidamente. Se sorprendió al notar que era mucho mas joven de lo que esperaba y también increíblemente hermosa.

Y el sabia de lo que hablaba pues había estado con muchas mujeres hermosas, era todo un mujeriego.

Esta joven tenía un rostro angelical.

Aprovechando su ángulo privilegiado al estar de pie, observo sin pudor su escote hasta que tomo asiento a su lado. Ella le sonrío ligeramente, no era una sonrisa de saludo, ni amigable ni sugerente, era solo fría.

-Así que tu eres el infame agente Mikaelson...- dijo la rubia, jugando con su cabello. Klaus no pudo evitar la sonrisa presumida. -Así me conocen?- pregunto.

La rubia rió un poco mas calidamente ante su ego desbordado.

-Y tu eres la...muy hermosa y letal agente...- continuo el, mirando descaradamente sus piernas desnudas.

-Forbes...agente Forbes, ahora pídame un Martini agente Mikaelson, luego hablemos de negocios y recuerde que estamos de encubierto...-señalo la agente casi despectivamente.

El asintió y ordeno el Martini para ella y el Bourbon para el. Una vez que tuvieron las bebidas en mano el agente Klaus coloco el maletín sobre la barra con un golpe sordo.

-Hablemos de negocios entonces...- dijo, mirándola intensamente.

Pero ella no miraba el maletín, lo miraba a el, con interés brillando en sus ojos

_oOo_

El viento nocturno fue implacable con ellos en cuanto subieron a la azotea, fría, oscura y desolada, perfecta para un momento como ese.

Tú pensarías que nuestros agentes encubiertos subieron allí para finiquitar cualquiera que fuera el negocio ultra secreto que incluía al maletín del agente Mikaelson, pero... en realidad, llevaban a cabo otro tipo de negocio.

Porque en realidad, a Niklaus no le importaba mezclar negocios con placer.

...

Sus bocas casi se golpeaban la una contra la otra, húmedas y calientes en besos desenfrenados y casi agresivos. Sus lenguas se encontraban dentro de sus bocas en una batalla que nadie podía ganar.

Atrás habían quedado las formalidades con las que se habían tratado en el bar, ahora solo eran dos personas ardiendo de lujuria y deseo.

El agente Niklaus tomo ventaja de que el vestido de ella dejaba mucha de su piel al descubierto, beso y acaricio cada pedazo, también mordió, arrancando gemidos ocasionales y jadeos de la agente Forbes.

La coloco contra una pared de concreto y se entretuvo besando, chupando y lamiendo su cuello y clavículas. La agente Forbes mordía su labio en un vano intento de suprimir los gemidos. El se arrodillo frente a ella, le alzo el vestido hasta la cintura de un solo movimiento y cuando se disponía a entretenerse con la parte mas intima de ella se sorprendió de que no llevase ropa interior.

Miro hacia ella, enarcando una ceja y ella le sonrío sensualmente. -No te puedes quejar, en este momento esa prenda hubiese sido un estorbo...- murmuro la agente con la vista clavada en el.

El le sonrío con sorna. -Muy sexy, agente Forbes.- respondió Klaus.

-Dime Caroline...- susurro ella, cohibida por un segundo cuando el viento acaricio su desnuda intimidad.

-Caroline.- repitió Klaus con una pequeña sonrisa y momentos después hundió su rostro entre sus pálidos muslos.

Ella arqueo su cuerpo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, y se agarro con fuerza del cabello de el.

Niklaus abrió con gentileza sus piernas para tener mejor acceso al dulce y calido centro, le fascino que estuviese completamente depilada y la tersura de sus labios, dejo que su lengua vagara por cada resquicio hasta encontrar su punto débil, y una vez que lo hizo insistió en ese lugar con succiones y pequeños mordiscos. Introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse contra sus labios.

Noto cuan húmeda y mojada estaba e inicio un ritmo rápido y constante con sus dedos y con su boca. Ella empezó a retorcerse mas, a apretar mas fuerte su cabello y a mover sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo y el supo que estaba por llegar y así fue.

Ella llego al clímax con un fuerte gemido y Klaus se puso de pie, la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo y se inclino hacia su oído, respiro sobre su nuca causándole escalofríos y dijo: -Me alegra que lo haya disfrutado, agente. Pero esto aun no ha terminado.- se desabrocho el cinturón y se bajo el cierre del pantalón.

Se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad. Allí, en esa oscura y silenciosa azotea Niklaus podía oír la agitada y jadeante respiración de su compañía y le encantaba. Podía oler su suave y embriagante perfume y podía sentir la tibieza emanando de su piel.

Caroline rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Klaus y lo atrajo hacia si, ahora era su turno de susurrar en su oído -Enséñame que mas tienes...- dijo y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Klaus libero su palpitante y caliente erección con un suspiro de alivio y un gruñido de ansias. Caroline se impulso y rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de el, frotándose contra su miembro, Niklaus la tomo por las nalgas y se ensarto en ella en un solo y rápido movimiento, hundiéndose hasta el fondo con toda su fuerza. De inmediato inicio un vaivén indetenible, rápido y potente, procurando ir mas profundo con cada embestida. El calor y la fricción aumento entre ellos y se besaban casi desesperados.

En cuestión de minutos empezaron a sentir la familiar sensación construyéndose en sus cuerpos y arrastrándolos al abismo, los movimientos de cadera se volvieron frenéticos y de un segundo a otro el orgasmo arraso con ambos.

Gimieron y jadearon con los rostros enterrados en la curvatura del cuello del otro hasta que sus respiraciones se aquietaron y su pulso regreso a su estado normal.

-Bueno, ahora si, negocios...- dijo Caroline sin aliento. Ambos rieron.

_oOo_

Luego de que sus ropas estuvieron acomodadas y la satisfacción los había relajado la atención de ambos regreso al misterioso maletín.

-De acuerdo agente Caroline, como sabrá hemos estado experimentando con muestras de sangre en individuos, hasta ahora los resultados han sido impresionantes, una extrema antinatural velocidad y fuerza que por supuesto era lo que buscábamos ya que esto seria letal y por lo tanto una gran ventaja en combate y enfrentamiento militar, sin embargo lidiamos con no una sino varias reacciones adversas, los individuos han desarrollado un hambre implacable o mas bien sed por...-

-Sangre humana...- le interrumpió Caroline.

El asintió. -Correcto...no necesitan ni requieren alimento, solo sangre. También se ven afectados por la luz solar...a un nivel mortal, hablamos de calcinación. Compensando esto, también se ha evidenciado una increíblemente rápida capacidad de sanación ante cualquier tipo de herida.-

La agente Caroline empezó a pasear de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados y expresión ilegible.

-Además de que en el aspecto celular, los estudios han demostrado que estas han dejado de envejecer, por completo, por lo tanto creemos que su envejecimiento natural se ha detenido...pero aun no esta comprobado al cien por cien...-

-No están seguros...-

-No...-respondió Klaus.

-Interesante... inmortalidad...- dijo en voz baja la agente Forbes.

-Y han llegado rumores de que nuestros enemigos tienen en su poder un tipo diferente de muestra, que es hibrida entre la que ya conocemos y otra de la que, lamentablemente carecemos conocimiento, pero parece ser muy poderosa y especial.- finalizo, con una mueca. La agente detuvo su caminar y lo miro atentamente y el abrió el maletín hacia ella, dejando ver la hilera de tubos de ensayo llenos de diferentes sustancias, entre esas, sangre.

Algo indescifrable brillo en lo profundo de los ojos de Caroline y esta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aquí están las muestras originales, las más importantes pues no hay otras iguales y solo con estas se puede experimentar, se deben llevar al laboratorio secreto en Washington. También se anexan doscientos mil dólares en efectivo para financiar la primera parte de la investigación X.- explico Klaus, solemne.

-Entendido, déme el maletín agente, lo haré llegar a su destino.- dijo Caroline.

Niklaus se lo entrego y justo en ese momento se escucharon disparos en la puerta que comunicaba la azotea con el edificio, puerta que ellos habían asegurado al subir. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió con un estruendo metálico, como si hubiese sido pateada.

Gracias a sus reflejos, el agente Niklaus ya tenía su arma cargada en mano. -Nos descubrieron agente! debe irse ya con ese maletín! yo los detendré. - exclamo Klaus tomándola del brazo y esquivando las balas.

-Seguro que si...- murmuro Caroline con una perversa sonrisa. El no oyó ni vio, estaba con toda su atención puesta en los tres hombres que ibas detrás de ellos, y procuraba proteger a la agente y al maletín a cualquier costo. La llevo hasta las escaleras de incendio que iban por fuera del edificio.

-Váyase...ahora!- grito el, casi empujándola.

Ella se deshizo de su agarre y el ya no tuvo tiempo de ver lo que ella hacia pues los hombres habían llegado hasta ellos, entonces se enzarzo en un complicado combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que el estaba en desventaja, porque a pesar de saber todo tipo de artes marciales, los otros también estaban igual o mejor entrenados y le superaban en numero.

Desarmo a uno y le propino una patada alta, directo a la mandíbula y lo noqueo al instante. Escucho algo parecido a un disparo a sus espaldas y se tomo un segundo para mirar. Vio a la agente Forbes deslizarse por el aire a gran velocidad por una cuerda que terminaba en el edificio de al lado.

El volvió su atención a los hombres, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. La agente Forbes si que tenía ases bajo la manga...

Uno por uno los fue desarmando y dejándolos inconcientes, apenas con aliento hizo lo que le habían ensenado, nunca dejar a un enemigo vivo. Entonces partió sus cuellos. Luego reviso sus bolsillos por información, les quito las armas, desde cuchillos y navajas a armas de fuego de varios calibres.

No le quedaba duda de que habían sido enviados por la agencia enemiga para impedir la entrega del maletín y seguramente apoderarse del mismo.

Estaba en su deber informar al alto mando de la situación y asegurarle que el maletín ya estaba camino a su destino.

O al menos eso creía el.

_oOo_

La policía y los curiosos se empezaron a conglomerar en un oscuro y sucio callejón a varias cuadras del hotel.

Una cinta amarilla marcaba un perímetro y en ella se leía en letras negras: No cruzar, escena de crimen.

Un grupo de forenses respaldados por la policía evaluaban la escena y buscaba y recogía la evidencia.

-Asesinato...definitivamente.- se escucho que dijo un forense a un policía.

-La victima lucho por su vida...parece que fue torturada- dijo un policía a otro unos pasos mas allá.

Luego levantaron el cadáver y una gran exclamación de lastima surgió del publico de curiosos. -Pero si es tan joven!- exclamo casi horrorizada una señora que presenciaba todo.

Otra señora le dio la razón al mirar el cadáver antes de que lo cubrieran. -Pobre chica...- añadió.

La joven muerta veía sin ver el cielo oscuro con sus ojos azules, apagados, sin vida. La brisa nocturna meció un poco su cabello rubio y el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto antes de que subieran el cierre de la bolsa negra.

...

-Llevaba alguna identificación? - pregunto el oficial de policía.

-Si, según su licencia de conducir su nombre es Rebekah..-

_oOo_

Klaus había dejado el hotel y ahora se hallaba en un motel de mala muerte a las afueras de la ciudad, esperando la llamada de su superior. Cuando repico, respondió a la primera. -Señor, aquí el agente Mikaelson reportándose, le informo que hubo una complicación...- empezó diciendo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ahórreselo agente, ya lo sabemos.

-Ya lo saben?- pregunto Klaus, frunciendo el ceno.

-Por supuesto, el contacto que se reuniría con usted esta noche...la agente...fue asesinada antes de llegar al destino.- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Klaus se quedo mudo por un momento y cuando hablo, lo hizo titubeando, algo que nunca hacia. -Como? eso...no puede ser... no puede ser posible...yo...-

-Lo es, ahora deberemos ubicar otro agente de confianza con el que se pueda realizar el traslado del maletín de inmediato.- interrumpió la otra persona.

Klaus trago en seco.

-Señor, yo si me reuní con la agente y...- el se detuvo, tenia miedo de decir que había entregado el maletín.

-Se reunió con la agente Rebekah Johnson?- pregunto su superior luego de un corto y tenso silencio.

Klaus cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó el tabique de su nariz entre su índice y su pulgar. -No...No señor...con la agente Forbes...Caroline Forbes...- admitió, titubeando.

El silencio que prosiguió a su confesión fue largo y tenso.

-Entrego el maletín a...esa agente...?- pregunto el otro hombre.

-Ella...ella sabia las palabras claves...me respondió...- dijo, nervioso y tartamudeando.

-Regrese de inmediato a la base agente. Debemos suponer que nuestros enemigos están en poder de nuestra mejor arma secreta...gracias a usted. - dijo su superior con voz severa.

La llamada se corto antes de que Klaus pudiese responder. Fuera de si, lanzo el celular contra la pared, se estrello y se hizo añicos. Había arruinado todo, había arruinado la operación más importante de todas. En el peor de los casos, su sanción seria la muerte y en el mejor, lo dejarían vivir...si realizaba las operaciones más arriesgadas en los lugares más recónditos del mundo.

_oOo_

Cuando llego a la oficina minimalista tamaño presidencial de Elijah, el agente máximo de la institución y su superior, tuvo que controlarse antes de entrar ya que casi temblaba al no saber que le depararía el destino

Se quedo en la puerta esperando el permiso para entrar, y a pesar de que Elijah estaba sentado de espaldas a toda su oficina y a la entrada debió sentir que había llegado porque dijo: -Adelante Niklaus, no seas tímido ahora...-

Klaus ingreso en la oficina y camino hacia el escritorio de Elijah, quien se volteo para encararlo con una muy seria y amenazante mirada en sus ojos que logro hacer que Niklaus tragara en seco.

-Siéntate.- ordeno fríamente Elijah, señalando la silla frente al escritorio. El agente Klaus obedeció. -Señor, debo informarle de cada cosa que...- empezó diciendo, pero se vio interrumpido antes de finalizar. -No, no debes. Veras, Nik, se incluso las cosas que tu no sabes con respecto a la operación de anoche.- dijo Elijah secamente. Klaus se mantuvo en silencio.

-Tu contacto era la agente Rebekah Johnson, ella iba a realizar el traslado del maletín al laboratorio. Sin embargo antes de llegar al hotel donde se encontraría contigo en el bar, fue asesinada... y torturada también, seguramente para sacarle las palabras claves e información extra y seguramente por la misma mujer a la que le entregaste el maletín.- explico Elijah duramente.

-Señor, ha sido mi error, lo admito.- dijo Niklaus.

-Si lo fue, pero no seas tan duro contigo mismo...fuiste engañado, aunque ya sabes...siendo un agente especializado y el mejor en la actualidad cualquiera diría que verías a través de ella fácilmente...- comento Elijah.

El agente Klaus bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Háblame de esa agente, Niklaus.- demando Elijah.

-Era igual a la descripción, iba vestida de rojo, era rubia y de ojos azules. Respondió a la pregunta clave y se presento así misma como la agente Caroline Forbes, tenia conocimiento de la operación y de la investigación X...- se explico.

-Claro que lo tenía...- dijo sarcásticamente Elijah.

Niklaus se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar -Al momento de entregarle el maletín fuimos emboscados por tres hombres armados y organizados, yo me encargue de ellos...- dijo.

-Mientras ella escapaba con nuestra arma y nuestro dinero?- pregunto Elijah severamente.

-Si...- admitió Klaus.

-Ya veo...eso podría haber sido una distracción para ti, un regalo sorpresa de parte de la agente Forbes o podríamos estar lidiando con un segundo grupo enemigo que quería las muestras originales tanto como nosotros y...el bando de tu amiguita.- dijo Elijah. -Bueno agente Niklaus, en un caso como este usted seria sustituido de inmediato y cancelado de la operación...pero, aquí en la agencia estamos al tanto de que usted es el mas destacado y capacitado agente...Y a pesar de su error, hemos llegado a la conclusión de mantenerlo activo.-

Niklaus lo miro incrédulo. -De verdad? - pregunto con desconfianza.

-Si, usted tiene una nueva misión...-

_oOo_

Niklaus organizaba los últimos detalles de su armamento y equipo minuciosamente. Esta vez ya no habría margen de error...Su misión: terminar lo que había empezado. Debía recuperar las muestras, preferiblemente antes de que el otro grupo pudiese usarlas, sino, su cabeza estaría en una pica en la oficina de su superior. Elijah había sido muy claro al respecto, debía conseguirlo o morir en el intento.

Elijah le había revelado un dato que le facilitaría las cosas: El maletín había tenido todo el tiempo un diminuto GPS que no había sido destruido aun, Klaus solo tenía que rastrearlo hasta donde estaba. Y no era en Washington. Tampoco en Atlanta donde lo había visto irse con la falsa agente amiga, Forbes.

Aparentemente se hallaba en un pequeño y corriente pueblo llamado Mystic Falls, a horas de Atlanta.

_oOo_

Niklaus se movilizo a Mystic Falls sin perder tiempo, sin embargo lo mismo hizo el portador del maletín y el se vio obligado a desviarse y seguirlo.

Un par de horas mas tarde, cuando el sol caía en el horizonte, Klaus estaba mas cerca de su objetivo, que ya se había detenido, para su sorpresa, en la universidad Whitmore a las afueras del pueblo.

_oOo_

Al verla, su mentalidad masculina lo traiciono, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía apetitosa. Se había quitado el sexy vestido rojo y los tacones, ahora llevaba unos sencillos jeans oscuros y una blusa blanca y había recogido su cabello en una cola alta.

Vio el maletín en sus manos y volvió a centrarse. No debía olvidar el por que y para que estaba allí...y quien era ella, una asesina a sangre fría bien entrenada, peligrosa y manipuladora. Que además, había jugado con el.

Ella, ajena a que era espiada y seguida de cerca, se movía rápida y silenciosamente hasta la magnifica biblioteca del campus. Una vez dentro, bajo unas escaleras muy bien escondidas que terminaban en un ancho pasillo lleno de hileras de estanterías con libros. Ella presiono un libro de una estantería al fondo y la estantería se movió hacia un lado, dejando una abertura hacia un pasillo secreto por el que Caroline entro.

La estantería ya había regresado a su lugar para cuando Klaus se planto ante ella, siguió el mismo proceso que había visto hacer a Caroline y la estantería se movió dejando la entrada libre y despejada para el.

_oOo_

Una ola de frío lo golpeo al mismo tiempo que la luminosidad hizo llorar sus ojos. Se hallaba en un estrecho pasillo completamente blanco e inundado de luz, que provenía de las cientos de luces fluorescentes en el alto techo con sendo par de guardias a ambos lados. Fue en una fracción de segundo que los guardias se dieron cuenta de que el no debía estar allí, y Klaus entendió que no seria posible engañarlos.

La lucha comenzó antes del siguiente parpadeo. El agente Niklaus fue primero hacia el que tenia la radio en mano, y que seguramente iba a alertar del intruso en las instalaciones. En un golpe de buena suerte, los guardias carecían de formación en artes marciales, pero para compensar eso...tenían armas de fuego. Y Niklaus sabia que no podía dejar que ellos disparasen tampoco, pues el ruido alertaría a todos en ese lugar. Klaus tomo la mano del guardia y pateo el arma lejos, al mismo tiempo propino un puñetazo en el rostro del segundo guardia que se le venia por detrás. Empujo al primero contra la pared dejándolo aturdido el tiempo suficiente para sacar una navaja de su bota y rajar la garganta del otro guardia.

Con ese guardia desangrándose en el piso, tomo la cabeza del otro y la giro hasta reventar su cuello. En cuestión de segundos todo había terminado y Niklaus, jadeante, se aparto del gran charco de sangre que se extendía en el piso.

A la distancia apenas distinguía unas puertas dobles metalizadas. Camino hasta ellas y, aunque iba rápido, la distancia y el tiempo se hicieron eternos.

Cuando por fin hubo llegado ante ellas, sintió un fuerte y doloroso pinchazo en la parte posterior del cuello, apenas le dio tiempo de quitarse de un jalon el dardo, verlo confundido y con el ceno fruncido antes de caer desmayado.

_oOo_

Cuando sintió que sus ojos podrían soportar la luz los abrió nuevamente y espero a que se acostumbraran a la luminosidad. La razón de sus ojos llorosos era una lámpara de luz fluorescente justo sobre su cabeza. Quiso alzar una mano para cubrirse los ojos pero no pudo ya que estaba sujeta firmemente, igual sucedía con su otra mano y ambas piernas.

No le gustaba estar atado.

Estaba tendido en lo que parecía ser una cama de hospital, y todo a su alrededor era muy claro y brillante, daba la sensación de ser limpio, clínico...

Un flash de recuerdo atravesó su mente. Lo blanco y brillante le parecía familiar, había presenciado algo similar y sentía que había sido reciente.

Recordó el pasillo secreto detrás de la estantería...y ese fue el desencadenante para que todo lo demás volviese a su mente.

Sabía quien era y lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Pero había sido neutralizado con un dardo tranquilizante antes de completar la misión.

-Esto es simplemente genial...Elijah me matara...- pensó con desgana.-O moriré aquí...-

Su pulso se acelero ante la idea y el mortal silencio de la habitación fue cortado por un súbito pitido al que se le unieron muchos más.

No había notado las maquinas que, con cables por todo su cuerpo, monitoreaban todo.

-que demonios?...- pensó.

Luego entraron a la habitación al menos cinco o seis personas, todas con batas blancas y se ubicaron a su alrededor.

-Muy bien...has despertado.- Dijo ella.

-Caroline...- dejo escapar Klaus, con odio.

Ella sonrío cruelmente. -Doctora Gilbert, páseme el bisturí. -ordeno la rubia a una castaña que obedeció de inmediato.

Con el afilado bisturí plateado en su mano, paseo amenazadoramente alrededor de la cama, rondándolo como un depredador ronda a su presa.

Klaus trago en seco.

SIn mediar palabra y en un movimiento rápido, Caroline rajo el muslo de Klaus con el bisturí, de inmediato la sangre salio a borbotones. Y Klaus grito, no...Rugió, con ira y dolor. Caroline recolecto algo de sangre fresca y le paso el tuvo de ensayo a un rubio ojiazul que fácilmente podría pasar por su hermano.

-Matt, lleva esto a analizar.- demando Caroline y el otro salio después de tomar la muestra.

-Bonnie, cuantos segundos van?- pregunto ella a una morena con un cronometro en la mano. -cinco.- respondió.

Klaus evitaba gritar y apretaba la mandíbula. No les daría el gusto, no mostraría debilidad, se mantendría fuerte, aunque el dolor traspasaba su cuerpo. De un segundo a otro el dolor ceso.

-Siete segundos y medio.- dijo la morena.

-Impresionante...- dijo Caroline, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Klaus hizo como pudo para lograr obtener un vistazo de su muslo. La sangre se veía, pero la herida ya no.

Había desaparecido.

Klaus miro a Caroline, sin comprender. -Que me has hecho?- escupió.

-Te hice...un experimento, Niklaus. Te hice...diferente. Te hice brutal.- respondió la rubia mirándolo fijamente. -Fue muy conveniente que me siguieras, necesitábamos un conejillo de indias apto...-

Klaus supo que había sido un vulgar experimento más de la investigación X.

-Todo resulto perfectamente. Más que perfecto.- agrego Caroline.

- Felicidades agente Klaus, es usted el primer experimento de hibrido exitoso.- Dijo la castaña junto a Caroline

-Hibrido? - exclamo Klaus.

-Recuerdas cuando me dijiste en la azotea de aquel hotel que tu agencia tenia noticias de que sus enemigos estaban experimentando con una muestra hibrida? Pues esos enemigos somos nosotros, y esa muestra es nuestra. Para realizar la transformación exitosamente necesitábamos las muestras originales, que tú nos proporcionaste al darme el maletín y ahora con tu propio cuerpo...siendo una rata de laboratorio.- dijo Caroline fríamente.

Klaus se sacudió violentamente, con ira, deseando estar libre para poder partirle el cuello a ese diablo rubio disfrazado de ángel.

-Eres un hibrido...el hibrido original.

Klaus rugió con fiereza. El no podía verse, pero los demás si, y retrocedieron ante sus aterradores ojos amarillentos inyectados en sangre y sus afilados colmillos. La única que no se alejo y se mantuvo sonriente a su lado fue Caroline. Que acaricio casi con dulzura la frente de Niklaus y susurro de forma que solo el la escuchara:

-Mi original.

_oOo_


End file.
